


Best Kept Secrets

by techbilt



Series: Rules and Protocols Holiday Gift Fics 2018 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: Lockdown and Prowl meet up in secret between Jobs Lockdowns taking.  Things go sideways - first literally then figuratively.  Gift for retiredcommander.





	Best Kept Secrets

Things had a habit of going from bad to worse, this was obviously one of those times.  Prowl should have known better. He should have known better than to have slept the enemy - literally.  Now here stood his team mates, fellow Autobots staring at him on the conference room table sprawled out for the ripe for the black and green Bounty Hunter to take.  That is until they had been oh so rudely interrupted.

Prowl could only stare at the mecha who had interrupted their  _ private  _ time, it didn’t help that Prowl was still on his back, door wings flat against the table, his legs wrapped around the taller mechs lanky abdomen.  No one seemed very eager to break the silence. Even the normally ‘give no frags’ Lockdown was frozen in something, terror seemed  _ wrong _ , surprise?  Yeah. Surprise seemed more like Lockdown.

The silence continued until it didn’t.  It was the most agonizing event of Prowls life.  The judgments coming from the two officers. “Is… Is this how we’ve been getting all that intel?”

Prowls quiet for a while.  The truthful answer is no. Prowl got intel from Jazz and his spec ops teams going undercover and getting information about the Decepticons.  This  _ thing _ he had with Lockdown?  It was totally personal.  There was no information exchanged only transfluids and loving comments to and from the bounty Hunter so often known as a brute.  Prowl glanced to Lockdown attempting to make optic contact, the Bounty Hunters red optics remained glued to the two Department heads.  Lockdown wasn’t going to be of any use in this situation. It was up to Prowl to perform some damage control.

Prowl was slow to look back up at the two that had walked into their  _ rendezvous _ he wasn’t sure how well Lockdown would take this, but they had both agreed to keep this  _ whatever it is _ under wraps.  They weren’t on opposite sides but they weren’t on the same side either. “....Yes,”  There was a longer pause than Prowl anticipated having. The warmth of Lockdowns interface array distracted him, though Prowl doubted they would continue after this.  At least not here in the conference room. “What… what are you doing here?”

“Department head meeting got pushed earlier and moved to conference room Delta,” stated Ironhide.

“What? Since when?” asked Prowl.  There was protocol for these things.  “What happened to Alpha and Beta?” He realized his mistake - talking about this with Lockdown in the room.  This was information that ‘could’ be sold to Decepticons. Prowl trusted him not to, but that wasn’t the story they were going with.

“Alpha is flooded, and Beta has…. Wheeljack doing…  _ something _ ,” answered Ratchet staring at Lockdown.

THat was code for they didn’t want to be blown up - Prowl couldn’t blame them.  These were all legitimate concerns especially when Wheeljack had a tendency to blow up the entire west side of the base rather than just the west side of his lab.  

“Why wasn’t I notified?” asked Prowl.

“You were. Magnus sent a memo to all of the officers almost an hour ago,” answered Ironhide.  

Prowl was silent for a moment the two Autobot officers assumed he was looking through his messages for a memo that Magnus had sent.  He wasn’t instead he was contemplating how to get them out of the room so they could separate and say their goodbyes. The meeting was apparently going to start soon and Prowl needed to clean up the mess they had happened to make.  Especially since this was where the Prime usually sat.

“Could you-could-”

“We’ll give you a moment,” finished Ratchet as he dragged Ironhide out of the room as well.

Prowl watched the two leave the room and he felt his entire body relax the moment that door slid shut behind the two red figures.  Prowl sighed with relief before he felt Lockdowns systems unfreeze. Prowl sat up, careful to not hurt the taller mech. He unsheathed himself from Lockdown and pressed a servo to Lockdowns chest plates.  The warmth was way more than it should have been - even for Lockdown.

He slowly saw life return to Lockdowns optics and movement in his frame.  “You alright?”

“Next time, we meet on the Death’s Head.”


End file.
